Tugas
by Na.jaems
Summary: [LAST CHAP UPDATED!] "Selama ini aku bingung kenapa semua orang tergila-gila sama kamu, kau tidak buruk juga"-KJM. Cerita dimana Yixing satu kelompok sama antifansnya yang ternyata seorang psycopath tampan. TWOSHOOT! [SuLay of EXO]
1. Chapter 1

TUGAS

01/02

 **Cast**

Zhang Yixing

Kim Joonmyun

Other.

 **Desclaimer**

Yi is Joon's, Joon is Yi's. Plot are belong to me.

 **Genre**

Romanceeeeeee

 **Rated**

Teen

 **Summary**

"Selama ini aku bingung kenapa semua orang tergila-gila sama kamu, kau tidak buruk juga"-KJM. Cerita dimana Yixing satu kelompok sama antifansnya yang ternyata seorang psycopath tampan.

Warning

Typos, GS, Out Of EYD, OOC.

.

 ** _Italic means Yixing's thought._**

.

37 dari 38 mahasiswa dikelas Yixing terlihat begitu malas, 1 diantaranya memperhatikan penjelasan sang dosen dengan serius.

Yixing si primadona juga terlihat masuk dikategori orang yang tidak memperhatikan dosen nya untuk kelas kali ini. Well, iya.. Yixing emang primadona di kampus nya ini. Wajah cantik, Cukup pintar, Suara lembut, Dance bisa, Badan juga oke. Perfect lah kata para fans nya Yixing.

Kenapa banyak yang malas? Dosen kelas kali ini adalah Mr. Shin yang tiap penjelasannya emang terdengar seperti dongeng pengantar tidur bagi 37 mahasiswa tadi.

Yang satu orang? Si culun kelas nya Yixing, namanya Kim Junmyeon.. Dan dia memang terlihat culun dan terlalu rapi.

"Baiklah tugas kali ini tugas kelompok. Masing masing kelompok " Ujar Mr. Shin yang kata katanya langsung membuat murid-muridnya bersemangat. Mr. Shin membagikan kertas berisi tugas yang harus dikerjakan.

"Kelompok saya yang pilih" Para mahasiswa selain Yixing dan Junmyeon mulai mengeluh.

"Baik kerjakan sendiri sendiri saja" Ucapan Mr. Shin sukses membuat semua nya bungkam tanda mereka memilih berkelompok walau belum tentu bersama yang mereka inginkan.

Mr. Shin mulai membacakan kelompok yang dia pilih.

"Nona Baekhyun bersama Sehun, lalu Jongin kau bersama Jongdae, ..."

Yixing terlihat menunggu namanya disebut, hingga akhirnya.

"Zhang Yixing bersama dengan ..." sang dosen mulai memandang murid muridnya mencari teman sekelompok Yixing, well tersisa tinggal 3 orang, Yifan, Chanyeol, dan Junmyeon. Yixing berharap itu Yifan karena Yifan adalah ehem-Temantapimesranya-ehem

"Junmyeon. Sisanya adalah kelompok" Fiks, hidup Yixing hancur sudah. Satu kelompok dengan anak terculun se-kampusnya? Gila!

"Tugas akan dikumpulkan pada pertemuan berikutnya yaitu dua hari lagi"

.

Sudah waktunya pulang, namun anak kelas Yixing yang biasa langsung menghilang masih di ruangan kelas semua. Saling berkelompok untuk membahas tugas mereka. Well, walau mereka terlihat malas saat pelajaran mereka selalu menyelesaikan tugas dengan baik.

Yixing menopang dagunya, menatap pria di depannya.

"Jadi? Kita kerjakan kapan?"

Junmyeon terlihat membenarkan letak kacamata nya lalu berkata, "Besok saja kita dapat kelas pagi mungkin siang nya bisa kita manfaatkan untuk mengerjakan tugas"

Dahi Yixing mengerut, "bicaramu cukup berbelit-belit" ucap Yixing lirih.

"Baiklah, besok.. Dimana?"

"Rumahku" Junmyeon berkata sambil mulai membereskan barang barangnya. "Aku duluan"

Tak menjawab Yixing langsung berpaling menuju Yifan dan Chanyeol. Tepat saat itu mereka juga susdah selesai. Dan rutinitas Yixing berlangsung(pulang bersama Yifan)

.

Hari ini Yixing memang mendapat kelas pagi, dan itu cukup menyebalkan baginya karena harus bangun pagi betul. Yixing berjalan menuju kantin setelah menyelesaikan kelasnya. Dia menunggu Junmyeon karena tadi dia sempat bertemu dengan si culun, dan junmyeon mengatakan untuk menunggu di kantin. Yixing hendak mendudukan bokongnya namun Junmyeon sudah datang saja.

"Ayo ikut aku" ujar Junmyeon

Yixing bergidik ngeri karena terbayang jika Junmyeon tenyata seorang psycopath tampan yang ber-akting culun seperti beberapa fanfiction yang ia baca.

"Cepatlah, Yixing-ssi"

"Uh, oke.." Dan Yixing mengikuti Junmyeon hingga berakhir di parkiran. Yixing mulai was-was lagi takutnya dia akan dibunuh perlahan di parkiran yang sepi ini karena bukannya ke depan kampus dan mencari kendaraan untuk kerumah Junmyeon malah ke parkiran.

Junmyeon terlihat berjalan menuju sebuah mobil.

 _Tunggu, jangan bilang itu mobil Junmyeon._

Tepat setelah Yixing berujar dalam hati, Junmyeon berkata "Masuklah"

Fak, Yixing terlalu banyak baca fanfiction kayaknya. _Inget Yifan, Xing.. Inget Yifan.._

.

Mobil yang dibawa Junmyeon berhenti disebuah rumah yang besar. Okey pria ini lagi lagi mengejutkannya.

 _Jangan bilang aku sedang dalam sebuah fanfiction._

[Lucu untuk mengatakannya, but, that's true Xing... lol]

Yixing mengikuti keluarnya Junmyeon dari dalam mobil, lalu mengikuti Junmyeon yang berjalan tanpa kata.

Tiba tiba Junmyeon berbalik dan otomatis tubuh mereka bertabrakan. Junmyeon memegang kedua tangan Yixing.

[Oke, ini bikin tangan agak keriting/?]

"Hey, zhang" Suara Junmyeon semakin berat.

 _Uh.. kenapa suara si culun ini memabukan.._

"I-iya?" Yixing pun tak tau kenapa dia begitu gugup saat ini.

"Selama ini aku bingung kenapa semua orang tergila-gila sama kamu" Junmyeon mendekatkan kepalanya ke leher Yixing, Yixing dapat merasakan nafas berat Junmyeon setelah itu.

 _Homina..homina..homina.. Dag dig dug hatiku/?_

"Ternyata kamu nggak buruk juga"

Yixing bersumpah melihat Kim Junmyeon menyerigai saat itu juga.

 _Kim Junmyeon benar benar psycopath!_

.

 ** _To be continued_**

.

Hellaw everybadehhh...

Lama tak jumpa ya, cinta cintakuhh?

Okey...

 _Firstly,_ Aku ada kabar super duper buruk yaitu semua file fanfiction ku berubah nama jadi A1.R5A

Iya... Kena virus 7ev3n atau apa gitu yang nyebelin bangett..

Well, karena file ku ilang semua [Aku gak mau nebus puluhan juta buat beberapa fanfiction garing] Aku males buat bikin ulang jadi ada kemungkinan Ff ku yang belum selesai di bakal **_discontinued or hiatus_**.

Tapi kalau akau lagi ada mood pasti aku buat ulang. Well selain itu aku lagi cukup sibuk dengan kegiatan sekolah, tambahan, dan juga yang paling menyibukan yaitu POPDA dan O2SN tingkat provinsi jawa tengah..So, gak begitu banyak waktu buat nulisss~~ Setiap ada waktu dan mood pasti aku nulis ff sih..[Ada beberapa oneshoot yang mau aku post buat kalian tapi ilang juga :"]

 _Next,_ Bagaimana dengan ff ini? Tadinya sumpah aku gak mau bikin Junmyeon semenarik/? ini tadinya mau aku bikin super culun tapi aku tiba tiba pengen bikin Junmyeon agak setan gitu.. KALAU AKU BIKIN RATED M GIMANAA? SERU GAK YAAAA? BIARLAH UMURKU YANG DIBAWAH 18 TAHUNN~

Sekiannn...

JANGAN LUPA REPIEW, YA HONEYYY. MUMUMU

#GakSengajaPakeCapslock

.


	2. Chapter 2

TUGAS

02/02

.

 **Chapter sebelumnya:**

"Selama ini aku bingung kenapa semua orang tergila-gila sama kamu" Junmyeon mendekatkan kepalanya ke leher Yixing, Yixing dapat merasakan nafas berat Junmyeon setelah itu.

 _Homina..homina..homina.. Dag dig dug hatiku/?_

"Ternyata kamu nggak buruk juga"

Yixing bersumpah melihat Kim Junmyeon menyerigai saat itu juga.

 _Kim Junmyeon benar benar psycopath!_

 **.**

 **Cast**

Zhang Yixing

Kim Joonmyun

Other.

 **Desclaimer**

Yi is Joon's, Joon is Yi's. Plot are belong to me.

 **Genre**

Romanceeeeeee

 **Rated**

M for safe

 **Warning**

Typos, GS, Out Of EYD, OOC.

.

INI VERSI BELUM DIEDIT KAWAN, MAAF TERBURU-BURU JADI BELUM SEMPAT DIAPA-APAIN

.

 _ **Italic means Yixing's thought.**_

.

Junmyeon kembali berjalan, namun sembari menarik salah satu tangan Yixing, agar Yixing mengikutinya. Yixing sudah pasrah/?

Kini Yixing dan Junmyeon sedang berada di dalam kamar Junmyeon. Pikiran Yixing masih tertinggal di kejadian tadi. Junmyeon sendiri sudah mulai mencorat-coret kertas lalu mengetik, lalu mencorat-coret lagi/?. Junmyeon mulai berbicara yang pastinya tidak Yixing jawab, well Yixing terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya. Merasa diacuhkan, Junmyeon menaruh pensil ditangannya lalu melihat ke arah Yixing. Mendapati si gadis tengah melamun, otak kelewat jenius nya berputar mencari cara yang baik untuk membangunkan Yixing dari lamunannya. Ia mengambil pensilnya lalu hendak melemparkannya pada Yixing. Dia mulai membidik namun sesaat sebelum ia melemparkan pensilnya ia dengan jelas melihat Yixing tengah menjilat bibirnya dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Dahi Junmyeon mengerut, wajah cantik Yixing sekarang terlihat agak, ehem _horny?_

Junmyeon kembali meletakkan pensilnya. Menopang dagunya dengan lengan pada meja, lalu berkata cukup keras sambil menendang pelan kaki Yixing yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Oy, jangan berfikiran kotor di dalam kamar ku, Zhang"

Yixing tersentak, wajahnya pucat, ia tergagap.

"Liat wajah itu, kau terlihat seperti anak SD yang tertangkap sedang menonton video dewasa"

"Ti-tidak, apa maksudmu"

Satu alis Junmyeon terangkat.

"Kau tidak sedang berfantasi tentangku kan?"

 _Glek.._

Yixing menelan ludahnya kasar. Siapa sebenarnya pria didepannya ini hingga tau apa yang sedang ada di pikirannya.

"Tidak, Kim. Sampai mana kita tadi?" ujar Yixing berusaha terlihat senormal mungkin.

"Haish.. Sudahlah, aku akan menyelesaikan ini sendirian saja. Kau boleh pulang, keadaanmu sepertinya sedang tidak baik" ujar Junmyeon

"Eh tidak usah. Jangan begitu aku jadi tidak enak" tolak Yixing

Junmyeon melirik Yixing, dahinya berkerut, ia terlalu sering dibuat bingung oleh Yixing. _Begitupun sebaliknya sih._ Tak lama sebuah smirk tercetak di wajah Junmyeon. Yixing yang menyadarinya pun bergidik ngeri. Belum lagi Junmyeon mendekatkan dirinya pada Yixing yang terpaku.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan sebuah break singkat, nona Zhang? Kita bisa sedikit bermain-main, siapa tau kau kembali fokus"

Yixing melotot, si culun ini terlalu mengejutkan. Yixing semakin terkejut ketika merasakan belaian tangan Junmyeon di pipi lembutnya, dengan jelas pula ia melihat wajah Junmyeon yang semakin mendekat dengan mata terpejam.

 ** _Jangan bilang,_**

Belum selesai berfikir sendi-sendi wajah Yixing sudah terlebih dahulu membangkang dan memejamkan mata Yixing. Yixing merutuk dalam hati karena ia tahu Junmyeon pasti sedang mengerjainya - _lagi lagi seperti ff yang dia pernah baca-_

Namun asumsi Yixing terbuang begitu saja ketika sebuah benda kenyal milik Junmyeon mendarat pada benda kenyal milik Yixing. Baru Yixing mau melotot dan menjauh, lumatan-lumatan kecil mulai ia rasakan.

Yixing menikmati itu, lumatan lembut, tidak terburu-buru, tidak kering, tidak basah, sangat pas baginya.

Satu hal yang akan Yixing catat sesegera mungkin.

 **Kim Junmyeon is such a good kisser.**

 ** _Bahkan Yifan si bule pun kalah_** _(walau masih TTM Yifan sudah beberapa kali berani mencium Yixing)_

Yixing sedikit melompat ketika merasa ada gigitan di bibirnya, sedikit perih namun memabukkan. Namun si pemberi gigitan merasa terganggu sehingga melepaskan tautan diantara keduanya.

Yixing membuka matanya perlahan, ia dapat melihat wajah Junmyeon yang juga tengah melihat kearahnya, dua serangan kalimat dari Junmyeon membuat Yixing memerah.

"Apakah ciumanku cukup untuk membuatmu fokus? Atau haruskah kita melakukan sesuatu di kasur terlebih dahulu?"

"Sialan kau, Kim Junmyeon" Yixing menundukkan kepalanya dalam kemaluan yang sedang berada dipuncaknya.

"Seorang primadona membiarkan seorang culun menciumnya? Atau bahkan menggagahinya? Kupikir hanya mau dengan yang sama-sama terkenal saja. Ternyata semudah ini" Junmyeon kembali menyerang secara verbal.

Catat lagi xing.

 **Kim Junmyeon is such a shit talker.**

Yixing tidak tau lagi. Ia merasa harga dirinya telah hancur berkeping-keping. Bukan karena ia mau dicium Junmyeon, tapi karena kalimat2 yang dilontarkan Junmyeon seakan-akan berkata bahwa dirinya itu semacam slut yang mauan. Hell no, selama duapuluh tahun lebih hidup di dunia ini belum pernah sekalipun Yixing tidur dengan pria manapun. Ciuman pertama pun Yifan yang ambil.

Junmyeon menyadari perubahan suasana dari Yixing.

"Apa ini? Jangan bilang itu ciuman pertamamu?"

Yixing menggeleng.

"Aku tak yakin itu keberapa, intinya kau orang kedua" Yixing akhirnya bersuara, berharap Junmyeon akan meminta maaf atas perkataannya sebelumnya walau mustahil.

"Well, well.. Sorry then, my bad. Kupikir kau itu wanita yang mudah ternyata tidak juga ya. Tapi sayang sekali aku jadi orang kedua. Nyaris menjadi yang pertama untukmu, nona"

' _Apa-apaan sekarang?!_ 'teriak Yixing dari hati

Sebenarnya Junmyeon itu seperti apa sih.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan seks? Apakah kau juga sudah melakukannya?" wtf?!

"Hell no, Kim!"

"Whoa relax babe.. Berarti aku bisa jadi yang pertama dong?"

Yixing sangat bingung sekarang saking bingungnya ia tidak dapat bertanya kembali pada Junmyeon untuk menjelaskan maksud perkataan kotornya. Untung Junmyeon dengan baik hati menjelaskannya terlebih dahulu.

"Sepertinya kutertarik kepadamu-" junmyeon melepas kacamatanya, mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"-jadilah wanitaku, aku bisa merubah penampilanku untukmu" lanjut Junmyeon.

Yixing sudah tidak bernyawa disitu, Kim Junmyeon terlalu berat untuk ia hadapi.

"Bagaimana?"

Okay, orang di depannya ini memang menggoda iman. Namun Yixing tetap harus berfikir untuk kedepannya. Bayang2 ejekan para temannya sudah terngiang di kepala Yixing, namun jika Junmyeon berubah seperti yang sekarang ia lakukan, semua orang akan mencap dirinya sebagai slut ataupun wanita matre.

"Maaf, bohong kalau aku tidak tertarik padamu setelah semua kejutanmu hari ini. Namun, aku tidak ingin diberatkan"

Junmyeon tertawa sebentar setelah mendengar jawaban Yixing, tiba-tiba ia menarik Yixing lalu melempar Yixing ke kasurnya. Yixing ketakutan setengah mati, namun yang selanjutnya ia rasakan adalah seseorang yang menindihnya, _Yixing cukup yakin ini bukan tindihan sensual_ , dan juga tangan yang tak terduga cukup kekar pun melingkari badannya.

 **Pria yang satu ini memang tidak suka mengikuti ekspetasiku, selalu bertindak diluar dugaan.**

"Aku tau ketakutanmu akan komentar orang-orang nantinya" Junmyeon menggumam di perut Yixing, membuat yang dipeluk kegelian.

"Tapi aku tetap menginginkanmu," Junmyeon melepaskan rengkuhannya, memposisikan kepalanya hingga dapat menatap Yixing. Mengecup bibir si wanita sekali, dua kali, tiga kali.

Perubahan sifat Junmyeon hari ini memang cukup menakutkan, sekarang waktunya Junmyeon yang lembut beraksi.

"Kau bisa lebih mengenalku mulai sekarang. Jangan temui Yifan lagi, aku akan selalu mengantarmu pulang kau tidak perlu khawatir. Jadi, jadi milikku ya Zhang?"

Yixing tau, perasaannya setelah setengah hari bersama Junmyeon ini lebih besar dibanding perasaannya pada Yifan selama ini. Ia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Namun ia tidak akan kabur dari kenyataan yang sudah dirinya pilih.

"Yeah, Kim. I'm yours. Bet, you're mine too from now on?"

"Woohoo, yes i'm yours too, my lady"

Ya, Yixing menerima orang yang tidak terlalu ia kenal ini, so what? Kenalannya bisa nanti kok.

Kapan?

 _Di sequel mungkin?_

 _._

 _._

 _END_

.

.

 _a/n_

 _Gimana nih? Maaf ga memuaskan, kelihatan banget terburu-burunya ya? :v_

 _Maaf, udah bikin nunggu lama juga._

 _Maaf, belum yakin rate M nya._

 _Bakal ada sequel nih kemungkinan besar, dan pasti rate M kalau sequel mah xD_

 _Yes or No?_

 _please kindly give your review bersamaan dengan Yes/No buat sequelnya._

 _Jangan lupa baca ff baru aku 'Lovely Brother' dengan DooSeob dan SuLay dan beri juga review tentang cerita itu yaa -3-_


End file.
